I do
by Candygarden
Summary: Okay so this is how it went...I united the humans and the Mai, we can now kiss. I'm getting married to the one I love, but why do I keep being reminded of Alek? Well okay! I have a few little secrets, I'll tell you ONE, but you have to figure the rest as you read. So here it is...on my wedding night...me and a certain british Mai hottie made out. p.s. The last episode didn't happen
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey everyone…I was watching to Alek and Chloe video's and this story popped in my head. Hope you like it!**

**First off this story is the continuation of the video on Youtube called "In another life" please watch the video first. Also, this is 10 years after so…**

**Alek: 26**

**Chloe:26**

**Jasmine:27**

**Valentina: 52**

**Amy:26**

**Paul:26**

**Zane: 27**

**(Also to everyone who is reading this Zane is good.)**

_Chloe's POV( This is at her wedding when she was 20 years old.)_

I looked in the stand-up mirror, and I was shocked/scared. My dress was beautiful, I looked beautiful, and most of this entire place looks beautiful.

I was starting to shake. I mean truly shake, as in my whole body was moving and it was really noticeable. I started to talk to myself. "I don't know if I can do this, I mean I'm only twenty." I started pacing. I am only twenty it wasn't long before I united the Mai and humans, with my excellent peace treaty. Then I was only eighteen. The mai and the humans were united and I felt on top of the world, and that was when Brian proposed. I wasn't thinking…at all. How could I have done that?

Oh wait, I know, losing three lives, leaving me six lives. Killing the very man I hate, that was also Brian's father. Brian got over it though, he didn't really have a strong father/son relationship. Why did I say yes?

"Wait, what am I thinking? Tonight I'm marrying the man of my dreams…my human." I said the last part throwing my hands up. I began to squeeze my hands into fists. I knew my knuckles were turning white, but at the moment I was too paranoid to care. I might trip, or stutter. Wow that would be bad.

"Wow, worry much!" Amy said as she ran toward me in her peach bridesmaid dress. **(You can see all things on my profile this is the last reminder that's going to be in this story!)** "I can't help it Amy! I'M FREAKING OUT!" I say the last part overdramatically. Amy sits me down. "Chloe it's your wedding day, your allowed to freak out. But when those doors open, or in this case, when those doors to outside open you have to be confident. So freak out all you want and I'll be right here beside you." Amy says as she rubs my back comforting. "Thanks Amy you know that you are such a help; you always know what to say and-" I was interrupted as a cool breeze went by me and standing right in front of me with looking all non-formal was none other than Alek Petrov. "We need to talk." Was all he said and that was enough to make Amy jolt up and say. "Well look at the, I mean there's this, Um well I have to speak to Paul about something so um Bye!" Amy said first looking at her imaginary watch, then noticing it was gone went to say going to this place, but obviously she's in a wedding as she looked up, then went as a last resort to say something to Paul. I would have chuckled a bit if this wasn't such a serious moment.

When I told Alek about the wedding he was beyond pissed, I mean I had to pull him back with help of Jasmine just so he won't go searching for Brian trying to kill him. He said I was making a huge mistake, and that he couldn't celebrate something so meaningless. I tried to talk to him but he said he didn't need to hear anything that wasn't worth repeating. He said he wouldn't go, but right here in front of me was him, Alek.

I got up quickly. "Alek! Why are you here? Who let you in?" I asked him. He kept looking at me, looking at my dress, and then back to my face He looked down and shook his head a little. "What are you doing Chloe? This is not what you want." He said to me. I glared at him, even though part of what he was saying was true. "How dare you come to my wedding and question my commitment to Brian! Alek…Who let you in?" I said getting mildly annoyed with him, and his rightness. "Chloe listen to me! Jasmine, Zane, and Valentina are outside right now." Alek says to me pointing to the window. "Why are they here?" I asked confused. "For you Chloe! We all don't want you to do this…Chloe we need you, I need you…maybe even more." Alek told me, man I have to admit he is really bold. "Alek…" I said while I look down.

He walked towards me. "Chloe, I am deeply in love with you. I want to spend the rest of our lives together…Chlo I've never felt this way about any other girl I've ever met. I know you love me, even if you won't let yourself know you are. Chloe you love me more that you can ever imagine." Alek says. He's now right in front of me and I'm so caught up I can't breathe. I feel my heart racing, my heart is now beating so loudly I'm scared that it will hurt Alek's ears. Even though he's Mai.

"Chloe…you can speak." Alek says softly to me, chuckling a little, but he doesn't smirk. Knowing a smirk will ruin the moment…or not, but he still doesn't try. "Alek I like you, I really do. I might even love you, but this is my wedding, I just can't do this now. In front of his and my family." I say to him. He looks wide-eyed at me.

"So you're willing to give up on our love, just because you might embarrass you and your human?" He asks. I don't speak at that point. At that point I just can't speak, I refuse to believe that this is real life. He sighs and puts both hands on my face, on my cheeks. "Chloe I love you, but if you really want to do this…It's up to you not me." He says, and with that he kisses me. He kisses me long and full of love…and I kiss back with just as much love.

When he pulls away I keep my eyes closed, because when I open them I know he won't be there. I feel his hands touch my cheek lightly. Then he says so lightly that no human can hear only me and him. He says very close to my ear: "Paul let me in…he still has faith in us, even if you don't." I quickly open my eyes and he's gone.

Amy comes back in, but this time with my other two bridesmaids. Vanessa, Frank's daughter. My mom and Frank seem to be getting very close know a days. And my cousin Jane. It would have been Jasmine, but I guess if I person opens up their feelings so does everyone else.

"Chloe it's time!" Amy said in a rushy tone, pushy me up to the door. "What? Now!" I asked expanding my eyes. "Yeah Chloe come on!" Vanessa said as she took my hand and ran to the doors of outside. I took a deep breath as the music to "Here comes the Bride." Came on. "Where's Frank Chloe?" Jane asked. Oh No! I looked all around us, nowhere. "Chloe!" A male voice said, I turned around and I saw Frank running over to us.

"Sorry Chloe, I was in the bathroom, come on let's go." He said. I smiled…well as much as I could while being freaked out. Frank opened the doors for me and took my hand as he led us to my future husband, Brian. Brian looked as happy as ever in his…VERY expensive looking suit.

I smiled towards him. His smile grew even wider…if that was possible. I looked at everyone, Brian's family, or the ones who bothered to come. I looked at my mom, who was crying silently. Yeah about my mom, she doesn't really know about all the Mai stuff yet, but someday I'll tell her…at least that's what I keep telling myself. I then look straight forward as I listen to the footsteps behind me, trying to calm myself down.

As we made it to the priest and Brian with his best man, Frank stood at the side and so did my bridesmaids. "Dearly beloved, we are honored here today to…" I didn't really hear the rest as I scanned everyone in their chairs looking at us; I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw Valentina in the back with a black dress on. The thing I noticed most, apart from her intense stare, was the dress. The type of dress she wore was one you would where at a very rich funeral. I kept looking at her dead in the eye, I was shaking but I don't think anyone noticed. She now had that look of disappointment which is always wrongfully given to Jasmine. All I heard was "I do." By Brian.

I'm now squeezing my hands together, and I think I can correctly say that the color of my knuckle matches my dress completely. It's now my turn to speak and I can tell everyone is at the edge of their seats, everyone except Valentina. She is just looking at me still with that fierce glare, but now I'm glaring back at her as equally fierce. In a rush of things I quickly say those two words that changed my life forever. "I do."


	2. Chapter 2

Present Date:

**_Chloe's POV_**

"Chlobear…Chlobear, wake up." I heard the sound of my sweet husband call me by my nickname by him softly. I flutter my eyes open. I smile at his face as it's over top mine. "Hey babe." I say groggily. He chuckles lightly and I give him a light kiss as I get off the bed and head to the bathroom. "Are you going to make breakfast today, or me?" He asks from the bedroom. "It's a matter of how I'm feeling I say as I brush my teeth. I hear him laugh from across the room.

"Well didn't last night, put you in a good mood?" He says, with a smile clearly in his voice. I hear him try to sneak up behind me as I spit the toothpaste out. As he jumps up I quickly turnaround smirking. He squints his eyes playfully, and I say "You can't scare me Brian. Face it!" then I kiss him lightly again, as I come out of the bathroom. I go down the stairs and say 'I'll fix breakfast!" I get out everything to cook and mix some eggs with other required ingredients. "You know you still didn't answer my question!" He yells from upstairs. "I know!" I yell back laughing a little. As I put the eggs in the pan Brian comes down. "Hey hun, could you finish the breakfast." I say batting my eyelashes. He huffs dramatically and says "Sure." 'I know' I say to myself, but to him I say "Thanks babe."

I plop on the couch in the living room and scroll through the channels. Nothing here is good on. Suddenly the doorbell rings. "I'll get it." I say to Brian. " Kay, the foods almost done." He tells me. "Great!" I say.

As I open the door, I see…Alek, sexier than ever. "Hey kitten, long time no see huh?" He asks/tells me. My mouth is now wide open…

**A/N- Sorry for the cliff hanger guys, and the shortness of this chapter but I'll try to make it longer!**

**You guys can see how the characters have changed on my profile!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Alek! What the fucking hell are you doing here?" I say after the shock runs out of me.

He tilts his head to the side, amused. "Kitten," He says crossing his arms. He gives me a quick once over. "Nice Pjs. Now are you going to invite me in, or am I going to have to beg." I self-consciously cross my arms around my chest.

"Again I ask Alek, what in fucking hell are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy you're here but the last time we were together…"

Something changes in his eye that makes me a bit uncomfortable. "This has nothing to do with us. Can you let me in now?"

"Who's at the door?" Brian asks, coming behind me. Alek looks at Brian with unrestrained disgust.

"Brian, you um, remember Alek." I say turning to him.

"Yeah." Brian says unblinking. "What do you need?"

"Kitten I really need to come in and you really need to change."

I look him in his eyes and give him a look that says

_What's going on?_

He sends a look back

_Let me in and I'll explain everything._

I give him a final look of suspension and say "Come on."

I turn around and bump into Brian. I forgot he was even here, and he witnessed our whole eye discussion. Damn. He looks at me and moves aside.

Alek and I walk through, and Alek immediately says "Damn, I'm starving. What's breakfast?"

"You can have breakfast later Al, I'm going to go upstairs and change," I say walking towards the door. "You make yourself comfortable."

Alek come over to me but first looks at Brian suspiciously. He bends down and wraps and arm around me as he whispers

"Hurry down; I don't want to spend all my time down here with the human."

Though I'm vaguely aware of Brian staring at us, I smile at the warmth and familiar scent of him. He looks at me and his smirk falters, he quickly puts his arm to his side. "I'm waiting."

I give a look of confusion but hurry up the stairs. I here Alek say 'sup' and also hear Brian's grumble of a response.

I go to me and Brian's room and rush to the closet as I recall how Alek had a suit on. I particularly sexy suit on I might add. So business it is.

I put on a silk black blouse, short sleeved, that I bought a few weeks ago in France while Brian was at a meeting. Along with a short, over-laced, black crochet skirt. I went to my dresser and got out my designer Mexicali Pima Cotton Cardigan. I unbutton all the buttons and put on a pair of horn spiked tan earrings. I went and pulled my hair into a bun leaving out two strands of golden hair, and put on some red lipstick. I pulled on a pair of black heels from Michael Kors.

I went downstairs and caught Alek talking to a beautiful olive skinned brunette. She had a beautiful brown/gold dress that showed off her curvy figure. And her hair, which stopped a little below her shoulders, looked soft and wavy. Her diamond bracelet looked expensive and I was instantly jealous that Alek was talking to her instead of talking to me about whatever the fuck he was here for. I stomped the rest of the way downstairs and Alek finally turned. He sucked in his breath as he took a look at me. I rolled my eyes and made my way over to the couch, and I admit I did make a show of crossing my legs slowly. The brunette finally looked my way and I managed to put a sneer on my mouth before she fully turned.

When she did look at me I felt shock registered all through my body.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is." She said shaking her head.

"…Jasmine?"


End file.
